Ed Edd n Eddy: The Purge
by TheDarkMaster95
Summary: The Annual Purge has began and the Eds and all the kids are struggling for survival.
1. Part 1

It was Friday, March 20, in Peach Creek High School and Ed, Edd n Eddy had plans to have a huge party at Ed's house with all the kids including the Kanker sisters being invited.

The Ed's where now driving home discussing what they were going to do for the party.

"Ok who's gonna get the cups?" Eddy asked.

"Me!" Ed shouted.

"I'll be honored to bring the refreshments!" Double D asked.

"Eddy did you hear that the government is planning to establish some kind of annual event to help the economic crisis?"

"Really what's that?"

"It's called The Purge"

"What's it about?"

"I have no idea"

"OH NO!" Ed said extremely worried.

"What's the matter lumpy?" Eddy asked.

"What if it's a zombie apocalypse!?"

"Ed please you're just imagining that" Double D said.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

It was 6:55 p.m. and everyone in the cul-de-sac was at Ed's house for the party.

Everyone was watching Halloween which was on AMC just at the right moment for the party.

Suddenly, the TV went black and a message came up saying:

 **NORMAL PROGRAMING HAS BEEN SUSPENDED**

 **PLEASE STAND BY FOR A NATIONAL EMERGENCY WARNING**

"Oh dear that doesn't look good" Double D said.

"It's probably just a test" Edd said.

"A test Ed-boy?" Rolf said

"Yeah the US Government does this all the time" Eddy said.

Suddenly, the EAS warning siren sounded and made everybody get spooked.

The TV then showed a message with a voice-over and the text scrolled:

 **This is not a test.**

 **This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government.**

 **Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during The Purge. All other weapons are restricted.**

 **Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from The Purge and shall not be harmed.**

 **Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours.**

 **Police, fire and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7am, when The Purge concludes.**

 **Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn.**

 **May God be with you all.**

The TV then switched to a timer saying:

 **TIME REMAINING:**

 **12:00:00**

Then the timer finally started and the siren announcing the beginning of The Purge sounded five times.

"WHAT?!" Sarah screamed.

"WE CAN ALL GET KILLED AND IT'S LEGAL?!" Kevin shouted.

"WE NEED PROTECTION!" Rolf screamed.

"Wait we can all go to my bunker!" Kevin said.

"Come on everyone follow me!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Part 2

Everyone ran out of Ed's house in fear running as fast as they can for Kevin's house.

Suddenly, everyone stopped and noticed a large explosion coming from downtown Peach Creek.

"What is that?!" Nazz screamed.

"We have to keep running come on!" Kevin shouted.

They all keep running until they finally made it to Kevin's bunker.

Kevin made the final lock downs on the bunker using its voice control.

"Okay everyone this is serious. Apparently for the next 11 hours and 30 minutes murder is legal and we all need to protect ourselves."

"How can we protect ourselves?" Jonny asked.

"As long as we're in here we have a bunch of food and water to keep us safe."

"I also have a TV right there so we can watch the countdown."

Kevin turned on the TV showing that there was 11 hours and 27 minutes left.

"Also, if for any reason we have to leave this bunker I have a whole bunch a weapons such as shotguns, machine guns, and a lot more in that room."

"We may have to kill people with them."

"But remember murder is legal and we have to defend ourselves."

Now let's hope God is with us.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Part 3

Everyone was remaining inside Kevin's bunker hearing constant explosions causing the bunker to shake.

"How much more longer Kevin?" Jonny asked.

Kevin checked the TV to see the timer saying that there was 9 hours and 2 minutes left.

"Almost nine hours left"

Suddenly, the power went out causing everyone to panic.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Sarah screamed.

"HAVE MERCY ON OUR SOULS!" Rolf screamed.

"I CAN'T SEE IT'S TOO DARK!" Ed screamed.

"I'M SCARED SARAH!" Jimmy screamed.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Kevin screamed.

Kevin suddenly turned on a electric lantern illuminating the whole room.

"This is not good." Kevin said while he buried his face into his right arm.

"Why?" Nazz asked.

"Because if we don't have power the security system won't work!"

"You know what this means?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Grab the weapons!"

Kevin grabbed a M16 and a AK-47

Eddy grabbed an AK-47 and pump action shotgun.

Double D grabbed an M16 rifle and numerous grenades.

Ed grabbed two pistols and grenades.

Rolf grabbed a shotgun.

Nazz grabbed a machete and a pump action rifle.

Jonny grabbed a sniper rifle.

Jimmy grabbed two revolvers.

Sarah grabbed smoke bombs and a rifle.

The Kanker Sisters grabbed AK-47s.

"All right are we ready?" Kevin said.

Everyone nodded.

"Where are we going?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know we just have to keep finding shelter until this ends."

"Where should we go?" Double D asked.

"THE VAN!" Eddy said quickly.

"In the junkyard?" Kevin said.

"Yeah I can hotwire it!"

"Okay then let's go!" Kevin said as he opened the door.

The neighborhood was quiet and smoke filled to air as numerous fires were lit everywhere.

"Holy shit!" Eddy said.

"Shhhhh!" Kevin said.

Suddenly, guns began firing in their direction as everyone began taking cover.

Jonny came out with his sniper rifle looked through the scope to find the shooter firing at him.

Jonny took aim to the shooter's head and fired, killing him.

"Okay let's keep moving!" Kevin said.

They keep moving going behind Jimmy's house until they were interrupted by shooters.

Jimmy was quickly shot in the chest and died instantly.

"JIMMY!" Sarah screamed.

Ed, Rolf, Nazz, and Kevin quickly fired on the shooters, killing them all.

Sarah ran to Jimmy's body hugging it while tears streamed down her eyes.

As she looked at Jimmy's face she closed his eyes.

"Come on Sarah we have to move!" Kevin said.

"I'm not going anywhere without Jimmy!" Sarah said choking back tears.

"HE'S DEAD NOW LET'S MOVE IT GOD DAMMIT!" Eddy yelled.

Sarah angrily turned her head back to Jimmy's body.

Ed ran to Sarah and grabbed her arm pulling her away from Jimmy's body.

"We got to go Sarah!" Ed said.

"JIMMY!" Sarah screamed as Ed dragged her away.

"GET OFF ME!" Sarah screamed as she pulled out her rifle.

Sarah quickly put the rifle's barrel in her mouth.

"NO SARAH!" Ed screamed.

Sarah pulled the trigger causing blood to splash everywhere.

"OH GOD!" Ed said mumbling while burying his face in his hands.

"Take the rifle Ed" Kevin said.

Ed hesitatingly took the blood soaked rifle from Sarah's body.

"No more games let's keep moving!" Eddy said.

Everyone continued leaving Jimmy and Sarah's body's behind.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Part 4

Everyone simply tried to move on after watching the horror of Jimmy and Sarah's deaths.

"We're all gonna die" Rolf said.

"Don't say that Rolf!" Kevin said.

"This thing has only seven hours to go!"

"There's the junkyard!" Lee said.

Guns began firing at their location causing most to take cover.

The Kanker Sisters began to fire their guns at the shooters.

"GO!" Lee said to everyone taking cover.

"We'll hold theme off!" May said.

Everyone ran into the junkyard leaving the Kanker Sisters behind.

"There's the van let's go!" Eddy said.

After a long walk they all got into the van.

"This is gonna take a little bit" Eddy said.

Suddenly, May knocked on the back door and Kevin and Ed let her in.

May was bleeding terribly on her chest.

"May?" Double D said.

"Where's Lee and Marie?"

"Dead" May said weekley.

"I'm dying to"

"You'll live May!" Ed said.

"No honey I won't" May began coughing up blood.

"You...must...survive…the...Purge!" May said before she finally succumbed to her wounds!"

"NO!" Ed said.

"WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN?!" Rolf shouted.

"STOP!" Kevin said.

Suddenly, the van started running.

"It's working!" Eddy said.

"We got to go!" Rolf!"

Kevin pointed to May's body.

Rolf opened the doors and kicked May's body out of the van.

The van took off.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Part 5

Eddy was driving the van as all the other so far survivors were inside.

"God dam this government!" Eddy said.

"Make crime legal for 12 hours what were they fucking thinking?!"

"Eddy please calm down" Double D said.

"Yeah Eddy please just relax" Jonny said.

"We've got to drive outside the city" Kevin said.

"Why?" Nazz asked.

"Most of the crime is happening in the city" Kevin said.

Suddenly, the van began to slow down and then it stopped.

"Out of gas?! FUCK!" Eddy said.

"Well it looks like our quest will have to continue on foot everybody." Rolf said.

"We can't it's too dangerous to be out in the open." Eddy said.

"We don't have a choice!" Kevin said.

Everyone got out of the van with their weapons.

Suddenly, Nazz was shot in the head by a sniper and died instantly.

"NAZZ!" Kevin screamed.

Jonny quickly took out his sniper rifle and shot the sniper dead.

"WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?!" Kevin screamed.

"Come on Kevin we got to move!" Jonny said.

Kevin closed Nazz's eyes before they finally moved.

Ed picked up Nazz's rifle and machete.

"We've only got five more hours to go!" Jonny said.

"Oh shut up Jonny we're all gonna fucking die so just face the fact!"

"Kevin what has gotten into you?!" Double D said.

"We've already lost Jimmy, Sarah, The Kanker Sisters, and Nazz"

"Only six of us are left!"

"Kevin we can do this!" Double D said.

"I guess you're right." Kevin said.

"There is the Kevin I know!" Rolf said happily.

"Let's go!" Kevin said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Part 6

After Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny walked away from the van they found what appeared to be a shelter guarded by a metal door on the back of a house.

Kevin knocked on the door.

"Who's there?!" Someone behind the door said.

"Please let us in we want to live!" Kevin said.

"Fuck off!"

"I wasn't born yesterday!" The person shouted.

"Sir please we will not kill you!" Double D said.

Suddenly, a small opening on the door opened and the man looked with his eyes.

"Drop your guns!"

Everyone laid their weapons on the ground.

"Slide theme under the door."

Everyone slid theme over the door and the man opened the door.

"Thank you so much sir" Double D said.

"No problem kid" The man said.

Everyone went into the shelter which was pretty large.

"What's your names?" The man said.

"Kevin"

"Eddy"

"Ed"

"Eddward"

"Just call him Double D" Eddy told the man.

"I'm Jonny"

"My name is Rolf"

"Names Jim" The man said.

"What are you purging for?"

"Survival" Kevin said.

"Is this all of you?" Jim asked.

"No. We use to have more friends with us. Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Lee, May, and Marie. They all couldn't make it. One even blew her brains out cause she couldn't go on without her best friend." Kevin said.

"Jesus Christ" Jim said.

"Well you're safe know. Only three more hours until it's all over. And if for any reason we have to leave...I'll be joining you"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
